Everybody Thiefships
by Dynamite and Soup
Summary: A side story to Melvin Ishtar: American Idol. A string of song parodies with a slight plot.This does not take place in the story itself, its more of what I would like to happen, as my co-author, Ghostfairy, hates thiefshipping. T for some language used. I also need lots of ideas of songs to parody, so shoot me a pm or a review with what song you want to hear Thiefship-ized.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I love thiefshipping, but ghostfairy absolutely hates it, so we leave it out of our story as much as possible so we don't start a cat fight. Buuut I wanted to create a seperate side story spinoff thing. This is what I wish would happen in our story.**

**I don't own yugioh, american idol, or Everybody Talks. This parody was created by my own delusional mind, and is in no way affiliated with the lovely Ghostfairy.**

The infamous idiot Marik Ishtar was at it again. He took back control over Melvin so he could run around like an idiot in the Kodak Theater, yelling and singing about tearing someone a new f*ck hole. He was completely oblivious to the stares that the rest of the top 11 were giving him while he sang awfully. They still didn't completely understand the whole (for lack of a better term) 'dual personality' thing Marik and I had, so this was all quite funny. Still, if he was to notice anyone's stares, I wish they would be mine. After all this time, I couldn't believe the bloody fool didn't realize that I liked him more than a normal friend would.  
Feeling rather bored, and also it being my turn to sing on the stage, I thought It'd be fun to mess with him and test how far his obliviousness would go.  
As I was the last one to sing, Marik and I were the only ones left in the theater. He wanted to wait for me so we could go play celebrity ding-dong ditch, so I figured now would be a good a time as ever.  
"Play an instrumental version of Everybody Talks for me!"  
I called to the single backstage worker. He gave me a thumbs up and then I heard the intro.  
I looked directly at Marik, who was sitting in the front row, and I sang:

Hey Marik, won't you look my way,  
You can be my new Egyptian  
Hey Marik, whatcha gotta say? All youre givin me's fanfiction

Im not a sorry spirit, but this happens all the time.  
I found out that  
everybody ships-  
everybody ships-  
everybody ships-

It started with 'I don't care'  
And your rod that you won't share  
Stop commenting on my hair!  
I could hear the chit chat  
You have the most annoying laugh...  
But now don't you make a fuss  
Because everybody ships us!

Hey honey I'll give you a hug  
As long as you don't turn into Melvin!  
Don't try to say that you're not gay,  
Cuz you're wayyyy to into yaoi!  
Oh my my Ra,  
Everybody ships-  
Everybody ships-  
Everybody thief-ships now.

It started with 'I don't care'  
And your rod that you won't share  
Stop commenting on my hair!  
I could hear the chit chat  
You have the most annoying laugh...  
But now don't you make a fuss  
Because everybody ships us!

Never thought I'd live to see the day  
A guy that would blow my whole world away  
OH!

Hey honey give me all your love  
Cuz you know you're my addiction  
Hey Marik, whatcha gotta say?

It started with 'I don't care'  
And your rod that you won't share  
Stop commenting on my hair!  
I could hear the chit chat  
You have the most annoying laugh...  
But now don't you make a fuss  
Because everybody ships us!

Everybody ships!  
Everybody ships!

Everybody ships!  
Everybody ships!

Everybody ships!  
Everybody thief-ships!

It started with 'I don't care'  
And your rod that you won't share

Everybody ships-  
Everybody ships us!  
OH!

The music ended, and I gave Marik my trademark smirk. He had a shocked kind of expression, but after a few seconds his face went back to normal. He then stood up and yelled,  
"THE FANGIRLS WILL OBEY OUR EVERY COMMAND WITH THAT SONG! It's a friggin brilliant idea Fluffy! Now we can make THEM tear the pharoah a new EFF!hole!"  
I let out a sigh. Of course he wouldn't take my serenading him seriously. Oh well, back to square one I suppose.

**Tell me what y'all think! And if you want to read some of my or ghostfairy's other works, check out our fictionpress accounts under the same pennames! Also, be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter of Melvin Ishtar: American Idol! Toodaloo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... Chapter two. I was watching The Lion King, and this isnt much of a parody, but i heard the lyrics and thought "OH SWEET JESUS THIS HAS TO BE CHAPTER TWO." So here it is. Enjoy~**

**I don't own Yugioh or its cahracters, American Idol, The Lion King or its characters, Or the song 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight?'.**

Ch. 2_ Can you feel the shipping fodder tonight?

Marik and Bakura had decided to go out for pizza after a tiring day of celebrity ding-dong-ditch. Of course, this being Hollywood, the place they ended up going to was this amazing Italian Restaurant. They ended up sitting in the patio area outside, with stone tiles for the floor, strings of lights above them, the gorgeous purple and gold sunset to their left, and a piano player playing to their right. All in all, it was an extremely romantic place to dine, but Bakura had planned this all, so it wasn't a surprise to him. Marik was utterly oblivious to all the romance, and was instead playing with the ice cubes in his glass. But what Bakura didn't plan for was Ishizu and Odion spying on the two of them from across the patio. The piano player started playing an Instrumental version to 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'

"I can see what's happening," Ishizu whispered to Odion.

"What?" Odion replied, just as quietly

"And Marik doesn't have a clue."

"Who?" Odion had had a bit too much wine tonight.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two."

"Oh."

"Ze sweet caress of twilight" Ishizu said in a mocking Italian accent, and then continued with a sarcastic:

"There's magic everywhere! And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air!"

As if on cue, the piano player sang,

"Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things"

_'So many things to tell him,_ Bakura thought.

_But how to make him see_

_The truth about my feelings? Impossible!_

_He'd turn away from me!'_

_'He's holding back, he's hiding'_ Marik thought at Bakura's unusual behavior.

_'But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside?'_

The piano player sang again,

"Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_" She seemed to annunciate that part, or was it everyone's imagination?

Ishizu, noticing the two silently staring at each other, whispered to Odion,

"And if he falls in love tonight

It can be assumed"

"His tomb keeping days with us are history." Odion said with a sob, and then they said in unison,

"In short, our brother's doomed!"

**So yeah, Bakura as Simba, Marik as Nala, Ishizu as Timon, Odion as Pumba, and the piano player as the random singer that no one takes notice to in the movie. And is Odion even old enough to order alcoholic beverages? Probably not, but oh well. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Darkspirityami for helping me get my ideas flowing with this chapter. YOU DA BEST!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Thiefship baby, infinite times

"Marik, you're a bloody idiot! I'm out of here."

Bakura slammed the door as he stomped out of his hotel room. Marik had burst into his room a little while ago, and was now left sitting on the bed, still holding the cat ears and tail he tried to make Bakura wear. They got into an argument about it, and eventually Bakura had had enough and was pushed to making the poor decision of leaving Marik alone in his hotel room. Marik was upset, to say the least.

_'Stupid kitty and his stupid friggin teenage hormones making his emotions all crazy.'_ Marik thought to himself.

_'Why wouldn't he wear the kitty ears and tail!? He would've looked even more amazing then he already does! ... Wait a minute did I just think that Bakura looked amazing?'_ Marik slapped himself. "Stop it brain, THAT'S GAY!" He yelled out loud to himself.

_'Well even if I did think he was sexy, which I don't, because I'm NOT gay, his sexiness would increase ten-fold if he wore the kitty accessories! The fan-girls would go friggin crazy!'_ Marik let out a heavy sigh. _'Well, I should probably do something for him so he doesn't stay pissed at me.'_

He didn't even realize he went from calling Bakura amazing to calling him sexy.

For a few minutes, he contemplated on what he should do so Bakura wouldn't be mad at him. He then came up with an idea, and of course with this being Marik, it was positively ridiculous.

"I know what I'll do!" He yelled.

"Bakura likes evil things, so I'll write him a parody of the world's evilest song in existence!"

And so he did.

"That bloody wanker better not have trashed my room..." Bakura muttered to himself as he got in the elevator and pushed the button to his floor.

After Bakura left Marik alone, he walked around Hollywood for a few hours, sending some people to the shadow realm to cool off some steam. It was now 5 pm and he was exhausted.

_'If Marik had actually understood the implications of him wanting to dress me up in a hotel room, maybe I would have let him,'_ Bakura thought with a blush. _'But if he just wants me to wear it so he can parade me around town with him, the answer is hell f*cking no!'_ Bakura's blush was long gone as the elevator stopped on his floor and he walked to his room. He put his key in the door while thinking _'If he touched any of my stuff, I swear to Ra I'm gonna-'_ His thoughts were cut short as he walked into his dark hotel room. Maybe Marik had left...

"Marik?" Bakura called into the darkness. Suddenly, music started playing and Marik shone a flashlight at himself so Bakura could see him. Then he shouted,

"This little number is for all the thiefshippers out there!"

"Marik, it's just you and me right now."

"SHUT UP FLUFFY, I'M SINGING!"

And then he sang.

**Oh 'kura 'kura**

**How was I supposed to know**

**That you didn't like kitty ears?**

**Oh 'kura 'kura I shouldn't have let you go**

**But I knew you'd come back here!**

**Show me how you want us to be**

**Tell me Fluffy cause I need to know now oh because**

**My darkness is killing me (Melvin!)**

**I must confess I still believe ( I believe!)**

**That our pairing is so canon!**

**Give me a sign**

**That thiefshipping is alive!**

**Oh kura kura**

**Some say that our pairing's not true**

**But those people are liars!**

**Oh pretty kitty**

**There's nothing that I wouldn't do**

**If only I could pet you!**

**Show me how you want us to be**

**Tell me Kitty cause I need to know now oh because**

**My darkness is killing me (Melvin!)**

**I must confess I still believe ( I believe!)**

**That our pairing is so canon!**

**Give me a sign**

**That thiefshipping is alive!**

**Oh 'kura 'kura how were you supposed to know?**

**Oh pretty kitty I should've told you long ago...**

**My darkness is killing me (Melvin!)**

**I must confess I still believe ( I believe!)**

**That our pairing is so canon!**

**Give me a sign**

**That thiefshipping is alive!**

**Your Britishness is killing me**

**I must confess I friggin believe**

**When I'm not with you**

**I lose my mind!**

**Give me a sign!**

**Hit me 'kura one more time!**

Once he was done singing, Marik turned the lights back on.

"Uhh... Bakura? Are you ok?"

Bakura was backed against the wall, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Yeah, just feeling a little tired from all the walking around I was doing."

_'Shit,'_ Bakura thought._ 'Why the hell am I blushing this much? He's gonna notice! God, what the hell did he do to make me like this!? Was it the voice, the skimpy outfit, the fact that he just sang about wanting us to be together..._'

He felt his face heat up even more. Now Marik was really worried.

"Fluffy, you don't look too good." Marik said as he walked up to him and put his hands on his face. "Holy crap, kitty you're burning up! LOOK INTO MY EYES AND COUNT TO TWELVE!"

This didn't make a lick of sense, but in that moment Bakura wasn't really paying attention to Marik's words. He was lost in the moment of staring into Marik's eyes while they were inches away from his own.

"Marik... I..."

"Yes fluffy, what is it!?"

Silence.

"Fluffy... what do you need to say?"

Bakura's blushing went down and he finally talked.

"Um, Marik, could you back up a little bit?"

Marik backed off.

"Oh sorry... Hi Ryou."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You all hate me don't you? CLIFFHANGERS! I wanna drag this out a liiiiiiittle bit longer. I could really use some suggestions for the next song I parody, so shoot me a pm with your ideas! I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following and all that stuff! You guys rock! Oh and the next chapter of Melvin Ishtar: American Idol will be out soon, and it's gonna be a doozy. Seriously. When I was writing my part, my goal was to make people pee themselves laughing. I would like to think I succeeded, but that will be judged by all of you readers. Thanks again lovelies~ Dynamite and Soup**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. I know these are short, but they're only side stories so I hope you all read the main one, Melvin Ishtar: American Idol. Once Ghostfairy gets power back, its gonna be posted. Pinky swear. Like, any minute now. Heehee! Well, this parody is kinda sad... Sorry about that. But I felt it was necessary. Plus I just absolutely LOVE this song.**

**I do not own Yugioh, American Idol, Or the song 'Bleed' by Hot Chelle Rae.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Bleed

It was a few days after the 'hit me baby one more time' incident, and Bakura was laying in the bed in his hotel room, staring up at the ceiling. He had made it to the top ten, so he should've been at least a little happy, but he was just deep in thought.

_'I... am an idiot.'_  
He was still thinking to himself, referring to the way he couldn't tell Marik how he felt.  
_'And I'm still in such a mushy mood. Ugh. This feels disgusting.'_  
Then he spotted a pen and notepad on the small table next to his bed.  
_'I've heard writing is a good way to let out emotions... Eh, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?_'  
He put in his earbuds and hit shuffle, and the perfect song came on.  
_'This should be easy to write about...'_

A few minutes later, Bakura was done.  
_'Well, that was simple. And I actually feel back to normal!'_  
He crumpled up the paper and tossed it to the floor, figuring the maids would throw it away. He then felt his stomache growl, so he left his room to get some food. With thoughts of near-raw steak occupying his mind, he didnt realize he didn't close the door all the way.

* * *

Marik was running down the hall towards Bakuras room at breakneck speed. He slammed open Bakuras slightly ajar door and screamed  
"FLUFFY! I HAVE THE BEST IDEA EVER! All we need is 17 cactuses, 14 apple pies, and a rubber duck! ...Kitty?"  
To Mariks dismay, his albino partner-in-crime was nowhere to be seen.  
"What the EFF! Idiot Fluffy, leaving his door open and his friggin ipod on his bed for the world to steal!"  
He picked it up to see what song Bakura was last listening to.  
"'Bleed' by Hot Chelle Rae? Huh... I didn't think Bakura had a soft side..."  
He hit play, and then he saw a piece of paper crumpled up on the floor.  
"What's this?" He said to himself.  
He opened it up, and he realized it was different lyrics to the song. He read it in time with the song playing in his ear.

I'll feel like I'm falling into darkness  
The shadow realm coats me in black  
This is my life anew  
If Melvin takes over you  
And I cannot get you back

My freezing heart bleeds on this paper for you-  
What you won't see and I can't say  
I'm dying here  
'Cause I can't say what I need to  
My heart is beating just for you

I always dreamed about that moment  
And I just let it slip away  
I stood there petrified  
As I looked in your eyes  
And I just fell back in the ring

My freezing heart bleeds on this paper for you-  
What you won't see and I cant say  
I'm dying here  
I just can't say what I need to  
My near-dead heart lives just for you

And it's all here in  
Black and white and red  
For all the times  
These words were nearly said

I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
You'll never know just how I feel  
I'm dying here  
Cause life's not worth living without you  
I bleed my heart out just for you

I bleed my heart out just for you.

Marik ripped out the earbuds and just stared at the paper, while he had an internal battle with himself.  
_'He must have wrote this for the fangirls... but then why would he throw it away, its really good...**(1)** So was this just for himself? Why would he do that?'_  
It took a minute for him to process all this, until he came to the correct conclusion.  
_'Bakura... these are his true feelings? And that time the other day, he was trying to tell me he... liked me?' _He felt his face heat up_. 'But he's a cat... Well no he's not, actually, he's just really cute and has really soft hair and purrs when I pet him and DID I JUST THINK HE WAS CUTE? He's not cute! He's pale and sexy and...'_ Marik's mind was spinning.  
_'Do I like him back?'_  
The question went unanswered in his mind.  
_'Well I mean, he's evil, and I'm evil. And we're both extremely attractive. And I feel sad when we're not together. And I HATE when he sings those romantic songs for his fan-girls... Does that mean I like him back?'_  
He looked down at the paper in his hand and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he put the ipod back where he found it and left the room, making sure to close the door. He passed by the maid in the hallway, glad that Bakura would probably think that she threw away the paper.  
He then went back to his own hotel room to sort out his thoughts.

* * *

**(1) I'm not praising myself, I swear. I just needed to give Marik a reason to think its not for the fangirls.**

**Thanks again for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It puts a smile on my face every time I see that someone enjoys my story. Also, please shoot me some song suggestions, I'm kinda stuck on what to do next... Heheh well thanks again!**

**- Dynamite and Soup**


	5. Chapter 5

**And you all thought the story died... no sir, it was all planned for dramatic effect! Actually, it wasn't, I'm just an awful person. I'M SORRY! AND THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS RIDICULOUS THING! ALSO CHECK OUT ITSRAZZYNESS ON THE YOUTUBE! I HAVE NO CLUE WHO THEY ARE, NUT THEY DO SOME AWESOME VOCALOID COVERS, LIKE THE ONE IN THIS POOR EXCUSE FOR A CHAPTER!**

**ALSO, I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Well, it was... awhile later. And things were still the same between the two of them. The day Marik found the paper, he became slightly aware of his own feelings, but he still insisted to everyone around him that he was "the straightest straight man to ever be straight in the history of straightness". But something had happened the day he found the paper that made him doubt Bakura's feelings towards him.

_Ok, I'm gonna ask him about it. I'm gonna do it. I can do this. It's just Fluffy I'm asking. The only thing that's different is that I think he's... less fluffy... and more... hot. Yeah. That's all._

Marik stepped in to the lobby and saw Bakura sitting alone on one of the couches with his back facing him. He was reading some random book. It would have been a good time to talk to him, but the only problem was that Riley was sitting at a different couch a few feet away from him.

_Frig. I can't ask him in front of that weirdo... I'm just gonna have to wait til he leaves._

Marik stepped closer to sit next to him and wait, but stopped in his tracks when he heard  
"Bakura, is it ok if I ask you an incredibly random question?"

"That was an 'incredibly' random question."

"Oh... Well I'll just ask then- what's up with you and Marik?"

Marik stepped behind the wall. Riley was facing away from him too, but he didn't want to have any chance of being seen.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Oh you don't have to; I was just wondering is all. See, I'm an aura reader and the shape of your aura seems to change when you're near him."

"Oh... well I guess it's because..."

As Bakura thought about his response, Marik held his breath.

"He's annoying. _Really_annoying. I get irritated and pissed when he's around me. That's probably it. Whenever I see him, my mood instantly flies south."

Marik was stunned. He just stared in shock at the two of them, and then turned around and went back towards the elevators with his mouth still agape. What he didn't see though, was Bakura's face turning red when Riley asked him and Rileys "You're obviously lying" face. Of course Bakura wasn't going to tell someone else about how he felt for Marik. That would just be ridiculous. But of course, Marik didn't think about any of that. All he could think of was that Bakura had wrote the lyrics to either mess with him or use it to get fangirls, and that he had crumpled it up because he wrote a better one.

With things being back to the way they were, Marik continued to annoy the crap out of Bakura, and Bakura continued to slightly enjoy it. Then, there was the night after their war. Bakura ended up falling asleep on the floor after he got kicked in the back and Marik fell asleep in the bathroom because he was hiding from Bakura. That morning was really weird. Bakura really had to pee, and Marik was still asleep in the bathroom. So he had to spend ten minutes just banging on the door to wake him up. Then, when Marik opened the door, he was not happy. It wasn't at Melvin-releasing levels of anger, but he was definitely sleepy and groggy, and not in full control of his actions. He grabbed Bakura by the shirt collar and shoved him to the opposing wall. Then, he got inches away from Bakuras face and growled  
"Stop with all the friggin noise."  
As soon as he said that though, he suddenly realized what he was doing and backed away quickly, knowing Bakura would most likely retaliate. When Bakura did nothing though, he turned away and started walking towards the bed. However, Bakura grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked Marik towards him, and then growled to the back of his neck  
"You've got a lot of nerve doing that to me after what happened last night." Then Bakura let go and stomped into the bathroom. Marik wasn't thinking much about Bakura's threat though. He was thinking more about how good it felt to have Bakura's breath on his neck, and how there was now an open bed that was way more comfortable than the bathtub. So Marik trudged over to the bed and laid down in the warm spot where Bakura had just gotten up from. He thought he would be able to fall right back asleep, but when he put his head on Bakura's pillow, he couldn't help but blush. He tried rolling around to get the thoughts out of his head, but when that didn't work, he just sat up, completely unable to go back to sleep. Just as he did so, Bakura walked out of the bathroom. What Bakura saw was Marik, in his bed, his hair all messed up, his eyes droopy, and his cheeks flushed. His imagination couldn't help but wander, and he had to cover his mouth and look away nonchalantly so Marik wouldn't see him blush back. To stop from there being an awkward silence, Marik piped up  
"Wanna go get breakfast?"  
Bakura controlled his blushing and said "Sure" in agreement. Then, Marik got out of bed and the two of them went downstairs to eat.

Awkward. As. Hell.

But now it was the present day. The bad luck had passed, and it was the day before the results show. Marik was on his laptop in Bakuras room, rummaging through the deity known as YouTube. Bakura was on his own laptop at the other side of the room, trying to decide what song to sing. They were in the same room because the wifi in Marik's room wasn't working, and he needed a place to get his daily dose of YouTube. As Marik was looking at random videos, he came across an English cover of a Vocaloid song originally sung by Gakupo. The channel was itsrazzyness, and the song was 'The Madness of Duke Venomania'. The colors first made him watch it, but then the song itself mesmerized him. Once it was over, he threw his arms in the air and screamed  
"BAKURA! BAKURA BAKURA! You HAVE to see this video!"

"Marik, I don't care."

"But Fluffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"FINE! Just SHUT UP!"

And then, Bakura watched the video. Marik saw his emotions range from disinterest, to slight interest, to an evil smirk.

"I can see why you like this, Marik."

"I know right! All the purple, the manipulation and mind control, a dreadful past, crossdressing, being inexplicably evil, I love it all! Except all the sex. Those girls all seem gross."

Bakura stared at him wide eyed for a bit.

"What's the matter, Fluffy?"

"Nothing, I'm just shocked that you read into the more subtle contexts of the song and didn't like the blatantly obvious one."

"...What?"

"Nothing, Marik. Nevermind."

"Oh. Okeydokey! Sooo did ya like it?"

"I guess I did. I liked how he was killed because he got in over his head and didn't notice the blatantly obvious. It was his own fault he was stabbed. I wonder what kind of knife the blue fellow used..."

"'The blue fellow's' name is Kaito. And how the EFF should I know?"

"Well, you seem to have had a bit of a fangasm over these singers."

"Oh, believe me, I've had a fangasm before, and this was nowhere close to one."

Upon hearing this, Bakura got up to leave, feeling the desperate need to leave the room.

"Aw, c'mon Kitty, I was just joking!"

"Somehow I don't believe you. Oh, I almost forgot, not liking the sex proves that you're gay."

"Wha- no!" Marik stood up in defiance. "NO! IM STRAIGHT! I'M FRIGGIN STRAIGHT YOU FURBALL!" He then went up to Bakura and shoved him against the wall, and held the rod threateningly in front of his face.

Of course with Marik's hand on his chest and his body that close to his own, Bakura couldn't help but blush and panic.

_Oh shit, not again. Stopblushingstopblushingstop blushing. I should at least TRY to act smug... Oh, I know!_

"Marik, I'm not a Steve. Your rod has no effect on me."

Marik gave him a funny look, and then burst into a fit if giggling while backing up.

"What the bloody hell is so damn funny you arse cake!?"

"The... rod.. no effect... not a steve... THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Marik wheezed out before laughing even harder, causing him to fall back on the bed and inadvertently re-start The Madness of Duke Venomania.

As Marik heard the intro, he calmed down and said,

"Y'know Fluffy, I can't help but think how you remind me of the Duke."

"Why the bloody hell is that!? Are you insinuating that I'm some man -whore like that stupid dice-monsters bloke?"

"Wha-? No. I meant Venomania. But WOW does Duke's name fit him. That is EXACTLY something he would do. But I meant in the way how the purple Duke sold his soul to the Devil for power."

"Oh. I thought you would say it's because I'm sexy."

"I'M NOT GAY!'

"Sure you're not. So did you want me to sing this for the show or...?"

"Ah-YES! Here's the lyrics- I already memorized the song so I'll be every part but Mr. Purplehead."

Bakura took the lyrics sheet and sat down on the bed next to Marik with a smirk. "So basically, you're all the girls."

"AND THE GUY!"

'Whatever. Just put on the instrumental you found."

"Fine. Oh, and feel free to act out the part- the fangirls will friggin love it if you end up doing this song for next week.'

"...Suuuuure." Bakura replied with an undertone of evilness. Marik looked at him confusedly while he started the instrumental, but his confusion was cleared once Bakura started.

'It's another night, women running coming to see me

Such a pretty sight, waiting there for me

Smiling away, what you do like any other day

Take me by the hand, let us dance the night astray'

Bakura was singing right to Marik, and held out his hand as if to ask to dance. Marik slapped his hand away as Bakura kept singing.

He wanted my soul; I signed away my life to him

Power in my hands, was what he gave me

Look into my eyes, women listen really easily

Taken by surprise, they fall enchanted

Marik caught on fast, and when it was time for him to sing his part, he did the same to Bakura. Only he did so a lot less subtly by looking him in the eyes the whole time, and acting scared and distressed.

Powers by the devil were given to him, just for charming us

He was luring lonely women to the mansion, for only the lust

Bringing us one by one he chose women, and we gave him all our trust

He was building up a harem ooooooh~

When the chorus came, Bakura leaned forward by resting his hand closer to Marik, getting his face a little closer to his. When he sang the part about clothes, he tugged on Marik's shirt for emphasis and winked.

Poison hidden by the libido, so tasteless

Pleasure hidden inside the blade, each time it cut through

Death was set, my blood and my sweat, mix in harmony

But then later on they'll shine a purple hue

Once my plans progress to get these women undressed

Never nonetheless, there's no use to escape from my madness

Marik started to get furious about being called a woman and pushed Bakura while the latter started laughing hysterically. Marik hadn't even registered that Bakura implied that he was going to take his clothes off him. Bakura then ended his laughing and started singing the next part looking bitter.

Fragments of my past, I would like to burn it all away

Throw away my shame, and let it decay

I want to forget, the person that I used to be

People used to laugh, and make fun of me

Marik's mistake was looking sorry for him reaching his hand out in an attempt at comforting him. Bakura took this opportunity to come out of his fake sadness and grab Mariks hand and move himself closer.

Took her by the hands, as I laid my sweet and simple plan

Giving her a kiss, was my one only wish

Yes, she was the one, my friend since we were both so young

All she did was laugh, and make a fool of me

Marik was blushing in embarrassment and anger, and he sang the next part with annoyance in his voice while he ripped his hand from Bakura's clutches.

Day by day, plenty of women came to him from all over the world

One by one, all of us got lost as his evil plan unfurled

Women got entranced by him and they also lost their daughters too

Soon we didn't even know what to dooooo~

Bakura was laughing silently during Marik's entire part, and he couldn't help leaning forward and look Marik directly in the eyes durin the next chorus to make him even more pissed off.

The libido dying in darkness falls plentiful

Infinitely, passion spreading, without an ending

Real or trick? We're making it stick; we know how to be

New and fresh, we're making humanity cry and bleed

Hating God, yet making love like fallen angels

Here, the King of the Night, it's the madness that I always felt right

Bakura shared a smirk with Marik at the line about making humanity cry and bleed, and he ruined the evil moment by looking back and forth between Marik and the bed they were sitting on during the line about making love. Marik screamed 'GROSS!' and Bakura laughed all throughout the musical interlude. Then he got serious and sang again when his part came.

Just another day, another woman comes my way

Little more embrace, little less than grace

Showing me her face, with her gleaming eyes I

Give a little dance, for my harem prance

Just then, he put his hands on either of Marik's sides, causing the blonde to put his back against the headboard.

Come into my arms, I promise I won't cause you harm

Showing you a smile, I'll make it worthwhile

Just then, Marik mock punched Bakura's side, and Bakura gripped his side in pretend pain

Suddenly I feel, a pain so sharp and unreal

Seeping through my vest, I bleed from my chest

Bakura fell to his side on the bed with a bit of laughter as Marik sat up and sang with pride;

Just a guy searching far and wide for his lover that he lost

He found out about the mansion where he heard the devil dwells

Dressing up as a girl so his and the devil's path would cross

And once we are face to face, I'll send him right back to hell!

Bakura laughed a bit more as he continued to grip his side and "die", and he sang through the laughter.

Pierced by sin, I feel it within, as I start to fall

Feeling weak, I'm losing my streak, it's nothing at all

Death was set, my blood and my sweat, mix in harmony

But then later on they'll bleed a purple hue

Just then, Marik got up off the bed hysterically laughing and staggered towards the door as Bakura reached out for him, still dying, and laughing as well. He still kept singing though.

Death invoked, my arts had all broke, and I'm suffering

The women I kept, awoke and all left, they've vanished from me

As I breathe, the last one to leave, was none other than

She turned back to look, my one and only friend

Marik turned his back, and then turned his head and gave Bakura his best sneer, which made the two laugh even more. Bakura somehow still found the strength to finish the last lines of the song though laughter:

As she walked away, bidding to me her "Adieu"

Please just stay with me, I haven't even said

"I love you"

As soon as he said the last line, the two of them stopped laughing instantaneously and Bakura instantly regretted it. He had meant to not say the last part, but the laughter had made him forget to do so. So now, he and Marik were staring at each other from across the room, both with bright red faces.

"Uh... I gotta go..." Marik mumbled as he avoided any more eye contact and rushed out the door.

The interesting part was that they both thought the exact same thing as soon as they were out of the same room. And that thought was;

"Why can't I just tell him..."

* * *

**THE ANGST! ITS EVERYWHERE! I'M DROWNING! HELP!**

**But really, thanks a bundle. I love you guys for reading this thing. And I promise I'll continue it until the main story, Melvin Ishtar: American Idol, ends. Also, Ghostfairy and I are thinking our next collab would be a comedic yugioh version of The Great Gatsby.**

**We haven't even finished the book yet, but we're already thining about which character is which.**

**I do believe that we have reached a whole new level of stupid. Think you can top that!? Send us your own ideas as to what we should do next! We'll give you credit, and so far, that's all we got for ideas.**

**Also, check out my other fic I write with Darkspirityami, A batman parody! (its on my profile)**

**That shall be updated soon, with MOAR THIEFSHIPPING!**

**I like collabs. They're fun. Ok. Bye for now.**

**-Wham-bam-soup-in-a-can**

**dynamite and SOUP.**


End file.
